


It all comes together in the end

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, Mindless Fluff, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba is so gentle with him. Cassim still can't understand how Alibaba can be so gentle, to look at Cassim with affection in his eyes after all that Cassim's done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all comes together in the end

 

Alibaba is so gentle with him. Cassim still can't understand how Alibaba can _be_  so gentle, to look at Cassim with affection in his eyes after all that Cassim's done to him. Doesn't understand how Alibaba can look at the difference between them, the distance between them, and still be willing to meet him halfway, willing to wait for Cassim to get used to the thought that things can get better. He doesn't understand how Alibaba could have ever given him a second chance.

 

It all feels so wrong now, still right but  _wrong_ , when he thinks back to how he almost died, how Alibaba brought him back to the darkness, cleaning him while remaining untainted. He can't fully forgive him, can't fully forgive anyone from the palace, but he's slowly getting there, especially when it comes to Alibaba.

 

Alibaba is sitting in his lap now, smiling one of the smiles that make his stomach twist, a steady, warm fire burning inside of his eyes, giving him the warmth he craves. Slowly, he raises his hand to touch Alibaba's cheek, making the other boy let out a little surprised noise and look to the side. He's blushing now, looks cute when he's blushing too, so Cassim rests their foreheads together and smiles back (because now he finally can, is finally able to give back at least some of that warmth).

 

It's Alibaba who leans in first, his hands sliding into his hair with the gesture. Alibaba is still clumsy with this, blushing as he fumbles to put his hands somewhere while they kiss, his mouth still unsure and sloppy at times. It's still enough to make Cassim gasp, sincere enough to make him gently wrap his hands around Alibaba's wrists, guide them until they're settled on his shoulders before reaching down to wrap his own around Alibaba's waist.

 

Despite being so unsure, there's something about Alibaba's touches that gets to Cassim, that makes it feel so much better than the occasional girl or boy he's slept with. It's a loving touch, he thinks briefly, Alibaba's treating him like he's something wonderful, something that he cares about and that's what makes it feel so...

 

his thoughts get interrupted by Alibaba's hands sliding down and Alibaba's body sliding further into his lap, which makes him feel something entirely different. There's a fire pooling in his stomach and crotch as Alibaba continues the gentle movements; he feels strangely lightheaded – doing this with Alibaba always makes him feel dizzy, so at ease with everything– as he spread his legs a bit, watches Alibaba pull away and look at him with those eyes of his again.

 

He can only gasp when Alibaba slides his trousers and underwear down, when he wraps his fingers around him and strokes him gently. He wishes he could say something to ease the mood, to make this all feel less emotional, but the only sounds escaping him are heavy breaths as Alibaba leans in to kiss him again.

 

Half-mindedly, he brings his own hand to slide into Alibaba's pants, stroking his arousal up and down, doing what he knows feels good. Alibaba presses himself closer, close enough for their hands to brush near each other as they stroke each other and Cassim feels a bit lost for a moment before he feels fingers lace with his own on his free hand. He finds himself mumbling Alibaba's name into his mouth, squeezing his hand tightly as he speeds up the pace, his forehead pressing against Alibaba's as they exchange several quick, sloppy kisses.

 

They both come roughly at the same time, shuddering with their release, pressing as close to each other as they can. He gives Alibaba one more exhausted kiss and a smile, taking a cloth (is it his shirt or Alibaba's?) and wiping the mess in between them.

 

Once he's done, Alibaba wraps his hands around him and presses himself as close as he can. Cassim's gotten used to the clinginess. It's actually kind of nice to feel him like this.

“I love you.” he hears Alibaba whisper and he can't help but squeeze the other boy in his arms, willing away the tears that threaten to appear (because this is too much, this boy is too much and he's going to burn him to ashes but he won't mind at all).

 

“You too.” he mumbles back, kissing the top of Alibaba's head before letting them sleep. Maybe, with Alibaba wrapped around him like this, things are going to get better after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this as a stress-relief thing and also as a gift for a friend, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
